


All Our Friends Want Us To Fall In Love

by bloodfest



Series: Josh Dun/Male Reader [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Boys Kissing, Dom Josh, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodfest/pseuds/bloodfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've known Josh for around 7 years, which is definitely longer than Tyler has. You were Josh's first boyfriend way back when, but for some reason he changed when he met Tyler. A few years later, Tyler and Josh dated and kept it a secret from Jenna. They lasted maybe a year or two, but eventually fell apart. They've been a little awkward around each other, but they're mostly okay friends now. You find yourself falling into Josh's eyes again, and one night he send you a text saying he's lonely and wants some company. But that's not the only thing he wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Friends Want Us To Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> (I accidentally deleted this originally so I'm reposting it)
> 
> Okay I wrote this because I couldn't find any Josh Dun/Male Reader smut fics so I decided to write one because I'm a gay bean. The title is from a Panic! At The Disco song. Anyways, enjoy or something???
> 
> ~Caleb

It was late, and the boys had just finished playing a show. Technically you weren't a crew member or anything, but they let you hang around backstage anyway. You were practically the third member of the band, if you had embraced any trace of musical talent other than the triangle. 

They were both super sweaty now. You couldn't blame them, they always played really intense sets when they played live shows. Honestly, you thought they had gone a little overboard with the hamster balls, but you had to admit how entertaining it was to see Tyler fall repeatedly while knocking a few fans over while he's at it. You had even heard a story from someone who fell into a few other people and broke their arm.

You were openly gay and didn't really care about what other people thought about it. Why was your sex life their business? Yeah, you liked dick. So what? Knowing your love of dick, you couldn't resist how absolutely splendid they both looked when they were sweating that much. However, you kinda felt bad for thinking that way about Tyler... he was married and all. Jenna still doesn't know about the affair with Josh, and they plan on keeping it that way.

However, Josh broke up with Debby a long time ago and you've had your sights set on him for a while now. But, you've been his friend for so long that he probably didn't return those feelings. What reason did he have to like you? You've only been there for him for right around 7 years. You were only his first boyfriend. Seriously, how could he have feelings toward you?

The last song of the set ended with a bang. Both boys took a second to look at each other and smile, realizing the empire they had built; in that moment, any fight that they had had just seemed to melt away. They took a bow, not even once stopping smiling, and finally walked offstage where you were waiting for them. You were smiling like a dork, too, being so proud of the both of them. As soon as they were close enough you ran up to them and embraced them in a tight hug.

"That was incredible, guys!" you happily exclaimed, the boys resting their heads on either shoulder.

"I don't know about you, Josh, but I am definitely sleeping well tonight," Tyler said.

You let go of them, standing back to look at the both of them. You were always shorter than the both of them and their height was a little intimidating. "I am so proud of you."

"Look, _______, I'd love to chat, but at the moment I'd prefer to dash out of here and hit the hay," Josh said, exhausted.

You smiled and playfully slapped them on the back. "Go on. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." ◇◇◆◆~◆◆◇◇

It was around 9 o'clock at night, and the sun was just now setting. It was easy for you to drive to the hotel, if you had ignored all the thoughts about Josh. Josh, Josh, Josh. The way the sun hit his skin so perfect it made the sweat gleam off of him... it took you a while to shut yourself up.

You pulled into the parking lot and exited your car. It was pretty warm out, but you kept your jacket on. The hotel you were staying at was so nice, and Josh had suggested it. Dammit, thoughts about Josh again. Trying to ignore them, you casually made your way to your room. Opening the door, the burst of cool air conditioning couldn't have felt better than it did at that moment.

You shed your jacket, and changed into your nighttime tank top and boxers. Settling into bed, you grabbed the remote from the bedside table and switched it on, letting yourself fall asleep to the sounds of the TV.

◇◇◆◆~◆◆◇◇

You woke up to the sound of the TV still going. You had no idea what was on, but you tired lyrics looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:23.

It was pretty early for your usual schedule, so you decided to get some things done before you forget. You remember that your laundry needs to be done, so you quickly gather the pile of dirty clothes into a bag and head down to the washing machines that belonged to everyone on your floor. Your room was extremely close, so you practically just walked the length of the hotel room to get to it. As you approached, you recognized some familiar dirty-blonde hair pulled up into a sloppy bun.

"Jenna?" you said, a little shyly. She turned around to see who was calling her name, and you were met with a smile when she saw you.

"Oh, _______!" she said, coming in for a hug. You hugged back to be polite. "I didn't expect to see you until the next show in a few days."

"Well I was just staying here until we left LA."

"That is pretty cool. Since Tyler and I don't have a place here, Josh recommended this hotel to us."

"Oh, Josh recommended it," you said a little quietly, the disappointment obvious in your tone. "He also suggested it to me."

"Oh, how sweet of him! Hey, why don't you have lunch with us at that pizza place downtown? Maybe around 1"

"I'd love to! It'd be cool to hang out with you guys for a bit," you said smiling.

"Well it seems that Tyler's laundry is done, so I'll go ahead and bring these back to him so he can wake up with freshly clean clothes. He's still asleep, the poor thing. Last night just tired him out," she said, collecting the clothes into a basket. "It was nice to see you, _______!"

"It was nice to see you, too!" you called after her. She waved, and continued walking down the hall.

◇◇◆◆~◆◆◇◇

You had gotten pretty bored after you realized that laundry was your only chore. So, naturally, you decided to sit down and catch a movie. One of your favorites was on this morning: The Big Lebowski. You could quote that movie word-for-word.

"'Donnie, you're out of your element'," you quoted quietly, smiling at yourself.

You looked over at the clock. 12:53.

Wait...

SHIT.

You hurriedly turned the TV off and ran across the room to put on your shoes and to grab your jacket. Rushing for the door, you grab the handle but don't twist.

"Where the fuck are my KEYS?!"

Looking over to the bedside table, you see your keys and quickly grab them, dashing out the door.

◇◇◆◆~◆◆◇◇

You parked in the first free spot you could find. Quickly getting out of the car you rush to the doors, frantically trying to get in. After finally pushing past everyone, you get inside, and you see Tyler and Jenna sitting in a booth. They smile and wave, as you try and casually make your way over to them.

"Hey guys, I am so sorry I'm late," you say, scooting in beside Jenna.

"Don't worry about it," Tyler said smiling.

"Yeah, we just placed the order anyway," Jenna chuckled. "Hope you like pepperoni."

"Dude, nothing beats pepperoni," you replied.

"Not even classic cheese?" Tyler questioned.

"Okay, you have me there, bro."

"I still think Hawaiian is the best," Jenna interjected.

"Pineapples do not belong on pizza," both you and Tyler said at the same time.

"You guys are so weird,"she said, laughing. "So, _______, I've been noticing you staring at Josh quite a bit lately."

Shit. "Well I mean, he mentioned that he's been a little stressed lately, so I've been trying to keep an eye on him," you lie, looking down at your plate. You suck at lying, dude.

"You look down when you lie," Tyler said casually. All you could do was look at him shocked.

"_______, I've known you for five years now, I know how you lie," he responded.

You paused for a moment before spilling. "Yeah, I'm starting to like him again, so what?"

"'So,' that's great!" Jenna said smiling.

"Can we just... stop talking about it?" you responded, uncomfortable.

"Okay..." Jenna replied, sounding hurt.

"So, Tyler," you started, "you ready for the next show?"

He hung his head and sighed dramatically. "I just want a break!"

"And that, my friend, is what pizza is for," you spoke as you saw the waiter approaching your table.

The waiter put the pizzas down onto the table and left. Tyler hungrily rubbed his hands together as Jenna opened the box.

◇◇◆◆~◆◆◇◇

"I am never eating pizza again," you groaned.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll last about a day," Tyler said.

"Well guys, it's been a pleasure," you started, getting out your wallet. "Thanks for having me."

"No, no, no. Put your wallet away. We were treating you to lunch," Jenna protested.

"Well uh... thanks, I guess."

"No problem," Tyler said. He suddenly looked at his watch, and pulled a surprised face. "Honey, we're missing our show."

"Oh, shoot," Jenna said, getting up. "It really was a pleasure seeing you today."

"It was great seeing you, too. We'll you guys go on ahead, I'll see you guys later," you said, walking in the opposite way.

"Bye!" they said in unison.

All three of you exited the building, the other two leaving in the other direction. You made your way to your car and put the keys in, driving back to the hotel room. ◇◇◆◆~◆◆◇◇

You had gone back to watching TV again, but this time you were just channel surfing for something, anything to watch. It was around 9:30 and you definitely weren't going to bed yet.

Just then, you got a text. You picked up your phone to see who it was from, and it was... Josh?

The text read: "Hey, can you come over? I'm bored and lonely :("

How could you say no to that? Carefully, you typed "Yeah, I'm on my way now."

You grabbed your keys and headed out the door, having no idea what to expect.

◇◇◆◆~◆◆◇◇

You parked your car in the parking lot of Josh's apartment complex. Getting your phone back out, you sent "I'm here."

You exited the car and made your way up the stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door. You heard footsteps approaching before the door opened to reveal Josh. Why didn't he have a shirt? Because you are definitely not complaining.

"Is anyone with you?" he asked.

"Uh, no, wh--"

Suddenly you were being forcefully pulled into the apartment, door shutting loudly behind you. Suddenly, Josh had you pinned against the door, face just inches away from yours.

"J-Josh?? Wh-What are you--"

"Look, I like you, okay? I..." he said, pausing, "I really like you."

"Josh, I--"

And before you knew it, his super-soft lips were on your average ones, moving in perfect harmony like they had done this all before. Except this time it was different... this time, it was stronger.

You had wrapped your arms around his neck to pull you both closer, his bare chest meeting with your tee shirt. One of his hands was cupping your face and the other at the small of your back, pulling you closer still. You broke for air, both of you panting.

You both stared at each other before understanding exactly what they both wanted from each other. He kissed you again, this time moving his hands down to the back of your thighs while you jumped into his hold and wrapping your legs around his waist, letting him carry you like that to the bedroom.

He shoved your back up against the wall, still holding you up by your legs, and fiercely met your lips again. He trailed sloppy kisses from your jawline down to your neck, suckling at your collarbone and causing you to moan which only encouraging Josh further. When he nibbled at the skin it caught you by surprise, but you enjoyed it no less.

Then he ran one of his hands up and down your side. He whispered sweet nothings and dirty talk into the skin he nipped and sucked at, leaving a trail along your shoulder. He paused for a second to rip your shirt away and throw it somewhere else, not caring where it landed.

You met your lips with his again, biting his bottom lip, and earning a groan of pleasure out of Josh. Your hands traveled down to meet with the button of his pants, and having a little difficulty with it.

"Here, let me help you, kitten," he said in a low and caring voice, definitely differing from the one he was going to use later. He carefully brushed your hands away and undid his own jeans, and yours as well. He met your lips in a sweet embrace this time, softer than earlier.

After breaking from the kiss, you brought your moth close to his ear in a fierce and lustful voice. "Now put those hands to good use."

This is definitely what Josh wanted when he sent that text. Josh began to palm your already-forming erection, causing you to groan and chime even more. The sounds that were coming out of you were inhuman... he really knew how to work you.

His hand stopped and you whined at the loss of friction. He gently let you down from the wall, pulling his own boxers down. "On your knees," he said, lustfully. You did as told and knelt down before this glorious man, and looked him in the eye. "Now suck."

This definitely wasn't something you were hesitant to do. First you made sure to tease the tip just enough, making him groan an unholy sound and thrust forward a bit, forcing himself into your mouth further. Even then you made sure to just tease him, driving him mad. You did this until you tasted the salty precome, and then took him in complately, earning a loud gasp. His fingers tangled in your hair and you gagged a bit, but ignored it.

"Stop."

What? When someone is giving you head, and great head at that, you don't just say "stop."

"Wanna come inside you."

This answered the question. You stood to your feet as Josh layer back on the bed. You climbed toward him, aligning your entrance with his shaft, and slowly sinking down. Oh god, that was nice. You made some kind of groaning sound, followed by some chimes. But by far the best thing was hearing Josh make those unholy noises for him.

You quickened your pace, with Josh's hands on your hips to help with the speed and absolute instensity. It was obvious that you weren't going to be able to walk correctly tomorrow by the savage way he was fucking you. At this point, you were slamming onto him every time, with a satisfying smacking sound as the skin collided.

"Ugh, _______, I'm gonna come..."

You were close, but not close enough. When Josh said he was about to come, you made sure to clench around him and go as fast as you could.

And god, that orgasm hit him hard.

Josh's orgasm might have been the most wonderful sound that you had ever heard. And the feeling of his warm seed inside of you was enough to send you over the edge.

"Josh!" you squealed.

After a pause, the still-panting man below you looked at you almost evilly and said "You know how you can tell the real cocksluts?"

You gulped nervously. "How?"

He rose up to meet your ear, and seductively whispered "They can come without being touched."

Just the whisper and the word alone was enough to send shivers down your spine. Dammit, everything had been about Josh last night, sucking him off, riding him... it had never occurred to you once that you could touch yourself.

After you had both come off your highs, he removed himself from inside of you and you pretty much collapsed beside him on the bed. And, that's how you slept. In his arms. Safe and sound.

◇◇◆◆~◆◆◇◇

You woke up all warm and cozy. The first thing you saw when you woke up was a splash of bright pink hair, and you instantly remembered the previous night. Boy, that was fun. If you were completely honest, you'd love a repeat.

You noticed that Josh was waking up. When he yawned and opened his eyes, you were the first thing he saw, and he hugged you tight. "Good morning, kitten."

"Morning," you replied, looking up at him and smiling widely. But the smile didn't last long. "Hey, Josh, what does this, uh..... what does this mean?"

"What's it mean? Well it means I have a boyfriend, silly," he said, and ruffled your hair playfully. 

"Oh, really?" you replied, and hopped back onto him, just laying on his chest. "Well I guess I do, too," you said, really close to his face. He smiled like a dork and kissed you passionately and lovingly, and you both stayed in bed for the next hour.

《《TH E E N D》》

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this I stayed up until 6 AM so be thankful. Anyway, leave some comments n stuff. K bye
> 
> ~Caleb


End file.
